You were saying?
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: My own deleted scenes in the Mummy Returns.Evy has just been stabbed and she is dying, rick tries to save her but fails, what i feel they should have kept. 4th chronicles of different deleted scenes.pls R&R DONE! FINISHED!
1. In the tomb

DISCLAIMER: i don't own the mummy, i don't even own this story, parts are from the movie and others from the book, some of this is mine, but not all of it.

* * *

"You know if you move that fast enough, you could almost write your name?" Rick O'Connell said sarcastically to his wife who was moving the torch back and forth.

"I just had a vision, it was just like my dreams, but it was real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times." Evelyn O'Connell said trying to make her vision come back.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked she'd been having odd dreams that had her up every night for the past six weeks, six long gruesome weeks; he was up with her every night.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied continuing to move the torch.

Rick just stood there staring at her, her beauty glowing even more with the torch moving back and forth. He hoped his wife wasn't crazy because he loved her very much and couldn't stand the fact if she were.

Evy had been so into making her vision reappear that she failed to notice how her husband was looking at her until now. She stopped moving the torch around and met his eyes smiling, "Honestly darling, I'm fine." She said smiling and watched as he tried to open the stone door in front of them.

"So you said that in this vision, you were here in ancient times?" Rick questioned stopping to look at her.

"yes." Came her simple reply.

"Well, if you actually were here, could you show me how to open this thing?" he asked stepping back from the door for her to gain access.

"Sure." She said walking towards the door, "here hold this." She handed him the torch and took the circular key and turned it, sending a long hiss from the door and it moving back. They both jumped as the door opened.

"Alright, now you're starting to scare me." Rick said moving the torch into the room.

"I'm starting to scare myself." Evy admitted to him. "Do you see anything?" she asked trying to look in as well.

"Nothing, it's completely dark, we have to go in." he said pushing the door open more. "I'm right behind you."

"Well, now that's not very heroic." She aid giving him a sly smile.

"Hey, you're the one who knows the way around the joint." He said moving out of the way for her, then yelled "Wait!"

"What!" she asked hoping he hadn't seen anything wrong.

"I was just thinking, what if something's on the other side of this door?" he said, giving Evy his seductive look. "Don't you think I should get one last kiss before we die." he asked playfully.

"You have a lot of confidence in our lives don't you darling?" she asked playfully.

"The most I'm allowed to give out." He said pulling her close.

"I'll make you a deal." She said smiling up at him.

"I'm listening." He said staring into her eyes.

"I'll kiss you as we walk in."

"I'm not so sure." Rick said, if there was something on the other side, then he wanted to be prepared.

"Fine then, I'm going in." she pulled away and walked towards the opening to the door.

"Ok, fine." Rick said, "come here." Rick grabbed her around the waist and walked with her into the chamber, their lips never separating. Evy was walking backwards holding Rick around the neck as Rick walked forwards holding Evy tightly around the waist with one arm, the other holding up the torch.

"See? nothing." Evy said as she pulled away from the kiss and looked Rick in the eyes, she gave him another peck and turned face to face with a mummy head. A blood freezing scream was heard and Rick felt his heart stop as his wife's scream echoed through the corridors.

"DUCK!" Rick yelled, and she did just as Rick knocked the head right off of the mummy in front of Evy.

"You were saying?" Rick asked as Evy came up from the floor, Rick giving her a hand.

"It's not alive" she said looking at the head on the floor and to the other side where another mummy stood.

"Yeah well that didn't stop you from screaming." He said laughing.

"Oh, hush; I took me by surprise is all." She said straitening out her clothes.

"sure." Rick said holding back laughter, but failing miserably.

"Look, that's the emblem of the scorpion king." Evy said walking towards the table both mummies seemed to be guarding.

"He was supposed to be pure myth." She continued as she cleaned dust off of a gold disc above a box, a box she soon began to run her fingers over. "No trace of him has ever been found before, no artifacts, no archival evidence."

"Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him." Rick said looking over her shoulder at the box.

"Let's open this." She said trying to open the box with her bare fingers.

"Evy, I don't have a real good feeling about this."

"It's only a chest; no harm ever came from opening a chest."

"Right and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that one went?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh come on, we can't stop now." She said looking back at him and smiling; holding back laughter as he brought up the last time something went horribly wrong.

"Just remember I was the voice of reason here." Rick said handing her the pry bar.

"For once." She said taking it and putting it to the chest. She stood there for a good 5 minutes trying to open the chest, every once in a while using choice words she hardly ever used, Rick just stood behind her holding back laughter as she tried, in her best tomboy way, to open the chest.

Rick moved his gaze for the view of his wife's lower back and to the body of the now, headless mummy. Around the neck of the mummy was a small circular shape puzzle piece, he picked it up and ripped it from the mummy's chest.

"Hon? Let's do it your way." He said dangling the necklace in front of her. She took it and opened the chest.

"The bracelet of Anubis." She said as the gold bracelet made contact with her eyes. She moved her fingers towards the bracelet, but was stopped short when she felt the ground start to move.

"Oh, my god." She said slamming the lid shut.

"It's a bit late for that! Isn't it?" Rick asked as he began to move to steady his wife.

"Put it in your rucksack." She said handing him the chest.

"What I got a better idea, let's leave it here!" he said pushing it back towards her.

"I think it's a bit late for that!" she said mimicking him.

"What's it say?"

"'he who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile' oh, that doesn't sound too bad." She looked up smiling at him.

"Well come on, I'm not taking any chances, lets go." Rick yelled as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her out of the room. They stopped short as water came down the corridor.

"Is this bad enough for you?" Rick asked as he dragged Evy down another corridor, the chest hitting his back in the process.

"Well, when one, puts it like this, I suppose so." She said running behind him.

"Shit!" Rick yelled.

"What!" Evy asked looking ahead,

"A dead end." Rick said. They looked back and forth hoping to find away out. Finding none, they embraced each other and held on tight as the water hit them with great force.

Once under the water, Rick started to push Evy upwards towards the air. Once she was able to breath she pulled Rick up and they swam to the side holding onto a railing above their heads.

"This is bad Evy!" Rick yelled to her.

"We've had bad before!" she yelled back.

"This is worse." The water rose up and they took their final breath. Under the water they embraced once more and held onto the other, if one was dying the other was coming with. Soon they felt the water moving and the next thing they knew they were bring poured out of the corridor and into the main room, where their son was.

They slid out of the corridor and into the main room, only inches in front of Alex's feet. Coughing and gasping for air, both parents looked up at the mess that had once been a perfectly preserved ancient room.

"Mum, dad, I can explain everything." Alex said looking down at his parents.

"Well good, because you have a lot of explaining to do young man." Evy said getting off of the floor and trying to dry herself off.

"You know you look sexy when you're wet." Rick said looking up at her smiling.

"Thank you." She said looking down at him, "so do you." She leaned down and kissed him again.

"You know what?" Alex said turning away, "I can explain later." He looked back to his parents; Evy was now on the ground again, lying in Rick's arms kissing him. "Much later." He said to himself and walked towards the same place his parents had just come swimming out of.

* * *

what do you think? i was thinking i might do another deleted scene for another part of the mummy returns, but you let me know. please review 


	2. it's just an oasis darling

"I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere." Evy said walking down the hallway into the living room.

"Evy, I know what your thinking and the answer is no." Rick said entering the room behind her and dropping the bags. "We just got home."

"That's the beauty of it, why do you think I went through all the trouble of having our clothes laundered back in Cairo?" she said turning to face him.

"Because you a loving wife and caring mother?" Rick asked looking her in the eyes trying to see what she was thinking by them, but could only see that sparkle she had whenever she wanted something, she usually got it too, but not this time, oh no, this time Rick was going to put his foot down.

"That's beside the point." She said looking at him the sparkle, now a flame. "It means we're already packed."

Rick lowered his head shaking it then looked up, pointing a finger at her he asked, "Why don't you give me one good reason?"

"It's just an oasis…" she said moving closer to him, "darling." She continued this time taking off his hat. "A beautiful…exciting…romantic…oasis." She now had his scarf off and was standing in front of him, she was using her charm to seduce him into what she wanted, well he was on to her tricks, but it never hurt to play along.

"Oh," Rick said drawing her close to him. "The kind with the white sandy beach, palm trees and the cool, clear blue water we can swim in with no bathing suits?"

"Now, you're getting it." She said inches from his face.

"We can get some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas." he said looking in her eyes.

"Sounds good." She said getting closer, if possible, to his face. He almost fell for it, almost, but knowing Evy there was always something else, the fine print if you will.

"Sounds too good, what's the catch?" he asked pushing her away.

"The catch?" she asked confused.

"Yeah you know the fine print, the hidden agenda, and the part that's going to cost me? The catch?" he asked as he moved her out at arms length.

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army." She said shyly to him, a little upset at the fact she couldn't charm her way into what she wanted.

"Yeah you see? I knew there was a catch, there's always a catch. How did I know that?" he asked as she pulled away, he suddenly began to feel good he actually got Evy to say what the catch was. She was now walking towards the stairs, Rick not too far behind.

"And let me guess it was commanded by that, uh, scorpion king guy?" he asked as they began to climb the many stairs to the other half of the house above them.

"Yes, but he only awakens once every 5,000 years." She said looking around at the things that occupied certain spaces on the stairs.

"Yeah, but something tells me he's about due for a wake up call." He said to the woman in front of him, his wife, she was amazing, but sometimes he wondered who was more trouble, her or their son. "And I bet that if someone doesn't kill him then he's going to wipe out the world."

"How did you know?" Evy asked, now Evy knew her husband wasn't stupid, after all his smarts is one of the things that made her love him, that and the way he looked at her and made her feel when ever he…get a hold of yourself Evy. She said to her self, just as Rick opened his mouth.

"I didn't, but that's always the story." He said.

Typical, she thought, she then thought she'd try to inform him on the importance the find would be, starting with the history.

"The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramases the 4th sent over 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men." She finished proudly.

"And none of them was ever seen again." He said lamely.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but that's always the story." Of course.

"Did I mention there was a pyramid of gold?" she asked as they finished climbing up the stairs.

"Twice, and gained the attention of Jonathan, who surprisingly was on the other side of the room." That caused her smile.

"Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it." She continued as she threw her clothes on the railing to the stairs.

"Hooray for him." Rick said sarcastically as they headed towards a book self.

"So did Ceaser."

"Yeah, look what happened to his career."

"And napoleon." She said now on a foot stool looking through the books.

"Yeah," Rick said just making it to the book shelf. "But we're smarter than him and taller too." He said making a hand movement above his head.

"Exactly, that's why we're the ones who are going to find it."

"Because we're taller?" he said looking up at her, trying to figure that one out.

"Mmm" she moaned in agreement and turned to jump into his arms.

"Whoa!" he yelled in surprise.

"That's why I love you." She said trying to kiss him.

"Nice try." He said as he put her down.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she asked a little upset.

"Oh, I will, give me time." He joked.

"Mum!" Alex yelled from below, "What do I do with this? Sucker weighs a god dang ton!" he mumbled, but loud enough for his mom to hear.

"Alex! Watch your language." She yelled back.

"Rather weighty this, huh?" he corrected himself.

"Baby you're turning him into a softy." Rick said looking at her.

"Well, no child of mine will have a foul mouth in my house. That could keep me up all night."

"Speaking of which, Evy, that first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right?" suddenly her expression gained seriousness, then confusion. Where was he going with this?

"I think so, yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"It just so happens to coincide with Egyptian New Year." He said picking up a book he had been reading before they left to Egypt.

"Oh, that's right. What a coincidence."

"maybe." He said closing the book. "All I'm saying is let's being cautious."

"Of course, I can tell you're worried." She said smiling, "this has to be the first time in a long time, I've seen you pick up a book and pint something out to me. I'm proud, you've done your research." she said her smile getting bigger.

"Well it's just out of cautiousness." He said pulling her close. "If anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

"I understand completely, I feel the same about you. I love you Rick."

"I love you too. And you and Alex are the only thing that matter to Me." he said drawing her close.

"Well, Bembridge scholars have been begging me to run the British museum. That would keep us close to home, and allow me to be a good mother and a modern woman." She said knowing that was something he would have wanted to hear.

"I like the sound of that." He said, "Oh, by the way," he said looking deep into her eyes, "have I kissed you today?"

She shook her head no and moved in as his lips met hers in kiss so pure she could feel herself melting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Unfortunately, he pulled away.

"I hate it when you do that." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Makes me feel like agreeing to anything." She said smiling.

"Anything?" he asked holding her close.

She shook her head, moaning in reply and found herself being dipped and ready to welcome his mouth with hers when,

"Those knickers are not mine." She said looking him in the eyes confused.

"Jonathan." He breathed, ah yes, her brother, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the house not using it to entertain woman.

"Let's just be glad it's clothing, instead of Jonathan himself." Evy joked causing Rick to smile.

"Alex behave yourself for five minutes, alright?" Rick yelled downstairs.

"You betcha." He yelled back.

"And you don't change a hair on your little head." Rick said jokingly, making her giggle,

"We'll continue this whole 'anything' thing later when that kid of yours is asleep" he said moving towards Jonathan's room and Evy moving towards the stairs.

"Need I remind you sir, he is yours too?" she asked going along with him.

"Yeah, but only when he's good." he turned and walked away, hearing a low, "your insufferable, but I love you anyways." He laughed and headed to the room.

* * *

well? what do you think? let me know please.


	3. my first bus ride

Rick, Evy and Ardeth climbed up the stairs from the basement of the British museum to the level where they could find the back way out. Once outside Evy grabbed a bench and started to move it in front of the door to block it.

"honey, what you doni'? These guys don't use doors." Rick asked as he turned around and grabbed Evy by the wrist pulling her away from the door and ran with her around the corner to his car.

"Where the hell's Jonathan?" Rick yelled seeing his brother-in-law and son weren't in the car like he told them to do.

Suddenly a big, red, Double Decker bus pulled in front of the car. Rick, Evy and Ardeth ran over to the bus, Evy ran, unfortunately into the side of it. (You guys, this really did happen, if you watch the outtakes to the mummy returns, you see Rachel run into the side of the bus, then turn around and into the bus, like nothing happened. I found it funny so thought I'd leave it in.)

"You ok?" Rick asked her as he watched her get off of the side of the bus.

"Yes, thank you." She turned and ran inside the bus, "Alex!" she yelled once inside and embraced her son.

"right." Rick said confused. "What's the matter with my car?" he asked Jonathan upset now.

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation." He said proudly and afraid.

"A double decker bus?" he yelled at him.

"Well, it was his idea." Jonathan said pointing to Alex.

"Was not!" Alex yelled back.

"Was too!"

"Just go!" Rick yelled.

"Was not!" Alex continued

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Oh, jeez" Jonathan said turning the bus as the mummies burst through the walls. "There's no winning with you is there?" Jonathan asked Alex.

"Umm…nope, sorry." He said smiling.

Rick jumped on the bus and watched as the mummies destroyed his car, "no, no, not my…car! Oh, I hate mummies." He said highly upset.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked.

"Just like old times huh?"

after a long, gruesome fight with the mummies, some being thrown off of the bus, other's becoming mummy pancakes and one being blown out the window by Evy, all seemed to quiet down, until,

"Hey didn't anyone else notice, there were four, but only three have died?" Alex asked confused, when out of no where a mummy jumped in front of Jonathan and started to grab him by the throat.

"Rick!" Evy yelled as she watched her brother being strangled. Rick ran over to Jonathan's side and put the gun in the mummy's mouth, "Alex, close your eyes, you don't need to see this." Rick said. Alex did as he was told and Rick pulled the trigger, blowing the mummy into little pieces.

Alex opened his eyes and stuck his heads out the window, watching the pieces fly by, "it's all fun and games, until someone gets hurt huh?" he yelled.

"Thanks Rick." Jonathan said as the bus came to a stop.

"Anytime. You alright?" Rick replied then asked Ardeth.

"This was my first bus ride." Came the medjai's reply.

Rick relaxed against the bus wall then, looked to his wife who crooked her finger at him, the universal come hitter, (you all know what I mean). He walked over to his wife and pulled her close.

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" he joked.

"Uh-huh" she replied, then pulled him close and kissed him.

"Oh, jeez, get a room." Alex said as he walked over to the stairs and looked up at the remains of the upper level. "Let me go!" Alex yelled as a hand came around his mouth and pulled him backwards and outside of the bus.

"Alex!" Rick and Evy yelled as they rushed to the end of the bus, trying to get their child back.

"Silence" I tall, dark man said who had Alex. He dragged the kicking child into the car and shoved him in.

"Stop!" Alex yelled just as he was thrown inside.

"Go!" the man yelled to the driver who did as he was told then stopped ahead to let another man in. all the while Rick and Evy chasing after him.

Rick chased after the car, leaving Evy behind who realized she could only go so far in heels. As the bridge went up Rick ran up it hoping to get his son back, but deep down he didn't stand a chance.

"Alex." Rick whispered as he held on tight to the top of the bridge and as tears formed in his eyes, his son was gone. Rick wiped his eyes clean then slid down the bridge road. Once down he stood there and waited for Evy to run over to him.

Evy had been crying on Jonathan's shoulder and was being comforted by him until Rick came down. Jonathan was the first to see him and got Evy's attention; she immediately ran to him and embraced him tears flowing down her cheeks. It took everything Rick had not to cry, he had to stay strong for his wife. He held her close and whispered words of comfort in her ear, every so often kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Ok, I know this was short, but it would have been longer had I wrote the part from the movie in, but that seemed too much trouble, I just hope I didn't ruin anything, if I did sorry. Well I have maybe one more chapter after this and that should be it. I haven't got any other scenes to write about. So let me know what you think and I'll get started on the next chapter A.s.a.p. love you guys 


	4. her death and his heartbreak

Rick's heart froze, that did not just happen. Evy was not standing there with a knife in her, yet deep down Rick knew this was real.

"NO!" he yelled as he ran over to her and looked at her.

"MOM!" came the voice of their 8-year-old son, he'd seen it too. Damn where's Jonathan when you need him, Rick thought, oh yeah over there, behind me.

"She's going to be alright? Isn't she dad? She's going to be alright?" the voice Rick heard was so scared, his mom was about to leave him.

"Jonathan, here take him," Rick said making sure Alex got to Jonathan and didn't take off running.

"she's going to be fine." Rick could here Jonathan saying. "

She's alright mommy's fine." Rick said more to himself then to Alex. Then he looked down at his wife, her skin, once so warm was now turning cold, her face once so filled with love and happiness, was now filled with pain and sadness. She knew this would be the last time she would ever see her family again.

"Evy, oh my god" Rick said looking at the hole in her stomach, "what do I do Evy, what do I do? Please don't leave me, we can look for something to help you, you're strong and you're going to make it." Rick said, he was looking around for anything to help get his wife's blood to stay in.

"I'm going to go and get you some bandages." He explained, almost going crazy, he refused to believe this would be the last time he'd see her alive again, it tore him up inside. He was getting ready to get off of the ground, but failed, he couldn't leave her side,

"Stay awake now, ok, I'll be right back, stay alert and don't close your eyes." He told her as he tried to get up again.

"Hol--hold Me." she spoke so quietly.

"Shh, don't talk love it'll only hurt more." He said and picked her up to hold her. She let go over her stomach and embraced him, holding him close, getting the blood from her hands on his back and the blood for the actual injury on his front side, but he didn't care and neither did she because deep down they both knew this would be the last they'd ever see of each other.

"Take care of Alex." She whispered in his ear, "don't--don't let him forget me and…the love I had for him, take care of Jonathan too…and--and let him know I love him as well, but most of a-all take care of yourself." She managed to say through gasps of air, "I love you with all my heart, r—Rick and don't ever forget that, I've spent my life with you." She stopped and took as deep of a breath as she could get. "And now it's time mine has come to an end, I love you."

She said the last thing and pulled out to an arms distance, for the last time, her lips met his and his lips met hers in one of the most love filled kiss they've ever shared, but somewhere in the kiss he lost her. Rick pulled Evy away and looked into her hazel eyes on last time.

She kissed him wither eyes closed for fear she would have gone before her lips even met his. He closed her eyes and lowered her body and at that moment Rick O'Connell broke down crying, his whole life had just come to an end, one of the very few things he cared most about was gone, no longer there.

Alex watched as for the first time in his life his dad broke down in tears and at that moment he realized how much his dad really did love his mom.

After awhile the grief and sadness left, suddenly all the anger and revenge came, he was going to kill that bitch for causing his family so much pain and he was going to have fun doing it too.

"Jonathan, hand me your jacket." Rick said quietly, Jonathan obeyed and handed him the jacket. Jonathan watched with a broken heart at his sister's lifeless body, this isn't fair, I was supposed to go first, not her, me? Jonathan thought to anybody who was willing to listen.

Rick cleaned his hands then put the jacket over Evy's chest, he meant to cover her face with it, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He pulled the jacket to her neck and left it there. Before he entered the pyramid he looked down at her, she looked as though she were asleep. He smiled to himself then told Jonathan to watch Alex and to stay there with the body.

If all of this was real then Rick wanted to make sure his wife got a proper burial and wanted to make sure that the S.O.B.'s who did this to her, him, them, died a horrible death.

Rick entered the pyramid pissed off and empty, but somehow, he'd leave it excited and full-filled and Rick will understand how happy he is for having his wife teach him ancient Egyptian.

* * *

So, sorry it's short, but every time I tried to make it longer I found myself crying, badly. So let me know what you think by reviewing please. Thanks for the reviews in the past and all of your support. 


End file.
